


A Treatise on Dragons

by thepizzasitter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Piers, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, If Piers thought he was going to walk away, M/M, Piers saves a dragon and takes a beating from the cops, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Raihan is a mess and way too in love for this shit, Top Kibana | Raihan, Whump, author will stop making stupid tags now, he should have picked another door to end up at at 2am, without being thoroughly cared for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepizzasitter/pseuds/thepizzasitter
Summary: Piers stared at him, assessing. “And if they’d been telling the truth? That I’d stolen a dragon type from its natural habitat despite the law?”Raihan sucked in a sharp breath, zeroing in on whatever Piers held beneath his jacket. “Then I’d guess you probably had a good reason for it. I might not know you well, but I've seen enough to know that you would never take advantage of something that needed your protection.”Piers gets himself into some trouble with the law concerning dragons. Raihan finds himself awake at 2 a.m falling in love.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 335





	1. On The Care of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna do my best to get as many fics done during the quarantine as possible. This one was some self indulgent hurt/comfort in the rain. If you want music, this time it was "We've Got Tonight" by Bob Seger for the first chapter and "Open Arms" by Journey for the second. Enjoy!
> 
> Come hang out with me on Twitter! My main account is ShyloRen and my Pokemon side account is CryptidPiers
> 
> This fic now has nsfw art!!! Check it out [here](https://twitter.com/Horny_Lemon7/status/1252117550261035009)!

Raihan opened his eyes blearily to the sound of thunder and a knock at his door.

“Mm? Rotom, what time is it?”

_It is 2:07am. Rainstorms are expected throughout the day._

Two in the morning.

“What the fuck?” he groaned, hauling himself from his bed to sling on a robe, not caring about finding a shirt or trousers. Whoever was bothering him at this hour would be so lucky to see him like this anyways, and he sure as shit wasn’t dressing up if it turned out to be a prank.

“I’m on my way, you wankers,” he growled under his breath as the knock sounded again, more insistent this time. Louder, he shouted, “Cool it, I’m coming, give me a second.” Plastering on his best interview smile, he braced himself for whoever might be on the other side of the door.

He opened it just enough to peer out, before suddenly realizing who was standing there, arms gripped tightly by coppers and looking like a drowned Zigzagoon.

“Piers!” He shouted, throwing the door open and gaping at the scene in front of him. His fellow gym leader was cradling something inside his jacket, makeup smudged to hell under his eyes with bruises and cuts to match. Debris stuck out of his hair and he winced when one of the cops yanked him forward. “Hey! I’m sure there’s no call for that sort of roughness, officer,” he said, eyes scanning Piers for any other signs of injury. “Piers, what the hell happened to you, mate?”

The man in question barely opened his mouth before the others were talking over him.

“Sorry, sir, he’s been resistin’ since we caught him is all. Gave one of my lads a shiner and no mistake. Found the bloke tryin’ to steal a dragon type out of the Wilds, sir. Red handed sir, and Chairman Leon made it clear that anyone what tries to catch or steal a dragon without your say so has to be taken in. Only, he said he’s worked with you and kept demanding to speak to you first. Said it was basically the same as a phone call, and I guess he ain’t all that far off, ‘cause the Inspector said it was alright to bring him to you,” one explained, fidgeting nervously when Raihan glared at him.

“Obviously you lot are off your rockers,” he growled, stepping out into the heavy rain to tower over the officers. He normally wouldn’t menace anyone like this, but one look at the pain and exhaustion on his friend’s face had him readying his fists. “This is Piers, former gym leader of Spikemuth, and he has the full weight of the Hammerlocke gym behind him. If you had just _done your research_ , you might have realized that he has already undergone my training courses on handling dragon types and is authorized to make any captures he sees fit.”

“R-Right, sir, terribly sorry, we didn’t…er, that is, we’ll look into it and if it’s as you say, then I suppose there’s no need to keep botherin’ you at home. Sir. Uh, have…have a nice rest of your evenin’.”

Raihan had never seen a group of people disappear so quickly, leaving Piers staring after them as he threw them a two fingered salute. “Fucking pricks just left me here? Not even gonna get me a lift home the absolute—”

“Piers, are you alright?” Raihan stepped forward without thinking, taking the other’s arm to gently pull him inside. The sudden lack of thunder and rain threw every sound into relief, the world suddenly hushed as the door closed behind them. “You look like death warmed over.”

Piers let out a tired chuckle. “Flatterer. Feel like it, too. By the way, since when did I take any courses on dragon training?”

Raihan let out a nervous laugh. “Oh, well, I had to say something to get them to back off. Figured that was the easiest way.”

Piers stared at him, assessing, and Raihan fought not to squirm under those piercing eyes. “And if they’d been telling the truth? That I’d stolen a dragon type from its natural habitat despite the law?”

Raihan sucked in a sharp breath, zeroing in on whatever Piers held beneath his jacket. “Then I’d guess you probably had a good reason for it. I might not know you well, but there are a lot of people across Galar who owe you their lives after the Dynamaxing Pokémon incident. The fact that most people think it was Leon who saved them is proof enough that you would never take advantage of something that needed your protection.”

Piers looked up sharply, mouth slightly open in shock, and Raihan was suddenly painfully aware that he was in nothing but boxers and a robe. And Piers was soaked through, the fabric of his clothing clinging to him, the expression on his face so open and vulnerable for a moment that it was all Raihan could do not to pull him closer and promise to warm him up.

He could only be glad Leon wasn’t here to jeer at him for his pathetic crush. Not that the former Champion ever called it that, but Raihan was well aware that the feelings he harbored towards the dark type gyn leader would never be more than a pipe dream.

“I…I found it struggling near The Lake of Outrage,” Piers finally whispered, opening his jacket to show what he cradled there. A tiny Zweilous, smaller than any Raihan had ever seen, lay limply in his arms, its two heads buried against what little warmth Piers had left. “I’d been out there on a call, someone saw the Grimmsnarl that’s been causing mischief for weeks a little too close to home. Was gonna either catch it or send it scurryin’, but found this little guy instead. No parents, at least not that I could tell, probably abandoned or orphaned because of how small it is. It’s been neglected, nearly ate my whole hand when I coaxed it to me with some leftover curry.”

They shared a wry smile, both knowing how hungry their own Pokemon could get.

“The rain was already pretty bad, but it only got worse. Got lost on my way back and we ran into some stressed out Noivern when I tried to wait it out in a cave. Coppers caught me runnin’ from them and assumed I was some underground market goon. Roughed me up somethin’ fierce on top of everything else. I swear I wasn’t tryin’ to steal anything, just couldn’t leave the little guy behind to die. Please, you gotta believe me.”

Raihan’s heart broke a little at the urgent way Piers was looking at him. Spikemuth’s reputation was a long-tarnished one. Rose had seen to that long before Piers had become the gym leader, but it had only gotten worse from there. People mentioned Spikemuth with venom, disdain, or fear in their voices, and Piers had borne the brunt of that judgement for so long. Just because things were getting better under Leon’s guidance didn’t mean that the prejudice would vanish overnight.

“I believe you, Piers,” he said gently, slowly placing a hand on the other’s arm. The minute shivers wracking his slim frame made Raihan’s teeth clench at how callously he’d been treated. “Are you okay with staying here tonight? I don’t want you going back out in that and I’m worried the Zweilous won’t make it through the night if we don’t do something soon.”

Piers held the Pokémon out to him, and he swaddled it inside his robe, his own body heat running higher than most. “C’mon, let’s get him taken care of and then we can get some much needed sleep.”

They moved quickly to the room where he kept his incubation materials. He cleared a space on one of his Pokémon Center certified regeneration pads, using that first to help start the healing process. Once the timer ran down, he moved the Zweilous into an enclosed heat dome. They both stared anxiously as they waited for any sign of movement beyond shallow breathing, until finally one of its heads raised up to glance around tiredly.

“Fuck,” Piers whispered, leaning his head against Raihan’s arm for a moment. Raihan barely had time to process it before he was lamenting its loss. “Thought we’d lost it for a minute there. Will he be okay?”

“He’ll be fine,” Raihan assured, smiling a toothy grin. “Just needs heat and some rest, same as us. I’ll move him into Goodra’s room and he can stay with her. She’ll mother just about anything, so she’s the safest bet right now.”

By the time they got everything sorted, Goodra was making soft noises and the baby Zweilous was looking as in love as a dragon could be, snuggled up to her side and chirruping despite its exhaustion.

“Looks like it’s all good in here. Gonna have to clean up the slime tomorrow, but what can you do? Let’s get ourselves sorted now, eh Piers?”

There was no agreement from behind him, and Raihan glanced over his shoulder only to watch Piers slide down from where he’d been leaning against the wall. The shivers wracking his thin frame were far more violent than before. Raihan made a sound of distress and ran over to him, pushing wet hair from his face and calling his name.

“Fucking hell, mate, you’re colder than ice. Can you stand?” Piers shook his head, mumbling something Raihan couldn’t catch.

“Don’t try and talk just yet, I’m gonna carry you—”

“…too heavy,” Piers protested weakly.

“Too hea—I have lifted fully grown Shelgon, y’know! Your skinny arse ain’t gonna cause me any trouble mate, c’mon.” He lifted Piers easily, holding him as close as he could, and he could feel the blush threatening to overtake his face when Piers sighed and pushed his cold face against his neck.

“You’re like a furnace,” he murmured, sighing again when Piers tightened his hold. “S’nice.”

“Well, Mum always said I probably had some dragon blood in me. Overheated a lot as a kid.” The weak laugh he got for his efforts was tucked away into his mind to replay when the situation wasn’t so precarious. He kicked open the door to the bathroom, calling for Rotom to start the shower and make it hot.

“Piers, I’m gonna need to undress you unless you think you can do it yourself,” he said, trying to keep his tone even and not at all like he wasn’t going to have to ask Rotom to turn the water very, very cold later.

“Y’just want to get my kit off,” Piers joked, a bit delirious, but he pulled Raihan’s hands closer. “You can, you know. I don’t mind.”

Raihan snorted a laugh. “Sure thing, the freezing skin of my half-dead friend really does it for me.”

Piers smirked and let himself be moved so Raihan could take off his jacket and shirt, eventually laying back against the tub to let him remove his boots and socks, and to peel off his jeans. “I’d be the hottest corpse and you know it.”

Raihan nearly fell over at the startled laugh that left him. “You are so weird, mate.”

Piers flipped him off before he let out a whimper of pain when his arm cramped.

“Okay, enough of that, you can sass me all you want later. Gotta get you warmed up before the cops have to come back and arrest _me_ for accidentally killing you.”

He carried Piers into the shower and sat down with his back to the water, pulling Piers into his lap to shelter him from getting water in his face while still getting enough to heat them up. Raihan very pointedly thought about Opal in a bikini and the time he’d walked in on Kabu’s Centiskorch attempting to make baby Sizzlipedes…with a Dewpider.

Never let it be said that he didn’t admire the ambitious little bastard who clearly didn’t mind that it was attempting to fuck a water type that typically ate its mate afterwards, but no amount of alcohol had been able to erase the sight of what he now considered to be among the top ten scariest things he’d ever seen.

Even that wasn’t helping as much as he’d hoped when Piers reached up to take out his hairbands. Soft, thick, heavy hair cascaded down and Raihan wanted to bury his face in it.

“Could you do my hair?” Piers asked carefully, sounding a little more alert than before, but still boneless against him. “It’s gonna be a nightmare in the mornin’ anyways but at least it’ll be clean.”

Raihan swallowed, nodding though Piers couldn’t see it. “Sure thing.” He reached for his shampoo, lathering up his hands before slowly working it into the other’s loose curls. It was nearly therapeutic, and he let the motions lull them both as he made sure each strand was coated and then washed. Piers moaned when he began to knead his neck, working at the tight knots in his shoulders, moving down until he could do the same at the small of his back.

“This okay?” He asked quietly, knowing they wouldn’t be able to continue without him getting hard enough to notice. He bit his lip in self-loathing for a moment before Piers exhaled shakily and leaned back against him.

“Fuck, Rai,” Piers whimpered. “You have me nearly naked on your lap in a shower. What part of this situation is telling you I’m not okay with this?”

“The part where you’ve just been through an ordeal and I’m apparently a selfish asshole that can’t keep himself in check long enough to get you some pajamas and into bed because you need to rest?” Raihan blurted out, the shame overwhelming him. What the fuck was wrong with him? Piers had nearly died saving a baby dragon that was technically under _his_ protection, and this was the gratitude he gave?

Piers was quiet for a moment before he reached a hand back to pull Raihan down for a kiss. Raihan groaned and let himself be lost in it for a while. The feeling of Piers’ tongue sliding against his own, the way he nipped at Raihan’s bottom lip before he withdrew, only to come back for more…

It was intoxicating, but eventually Piers pulled away and he braced himself for whatever judgement might be given.

“I have been halfway in love with you since our battle before the new Champion took over,” Piers said, craning his neck to look at Raihan’s eyes. “I’m here because I wanna be here.”

“You...you what?”

Piers rolled his eyes, but reached up to stroke the taller man’s face with the back of his hand. “Don’t make me say it again, I’m really bad at expressin’ myself outside of lyrics, and that’s as plain as I can make it. And I’m fine. Tired as all hell and definitely going to regret existing in the morning, but that’s a problem for future me to bitch at you about.”

Raihan brushed the thick hair to the side, ducking his head down to press open mouthed kisses to the nape of the singer’s neck, moving to his shoulder and wrapping his arms around the thin frame that had long since stopped shivering from the cold.

“Didn’t think you’d ever want me like that,” Raihan confessed, stroking a hand down the other’s stomach before he lightly traced over the waistband of Piers’ boxers. The singer took his hand, sliding it beneath the fabric, gasping when his fingers closed around his cock.

“This enough proof that I do?”

“Fuck, Piers,” Raihan moaned, slowly starting to stroke the length of him, running his thumb over the slit where he could feel the other leaking, making things slick and easy. “Wanted this, wanted _you_ for so long.”

“M’yours,” Piers mumbled, unable to hide the blush going all the way down to his chest. “Have been for a while. Leon takes the piss outta me for it.”

Raihan laughed, pressing his face into the other’s hair that now smelled like him. Hell if that didn’t make the possessive dragon in him a smug little camper. “Same here, and I’m sure we’ll never hear the end of it when he finds out.”

“Ugh, don’t make me think about it before I have to. Also, my back is startin’ to feel the adventures at the Lake of Outrage. Could we— _ah_! Would you want—”

“Anything, sweetheart,” Raihan promised, and stopped his teasing when Piers stood, swaying only a little this time and looking far less likely to keel over than he had earlier.

“Take me to bed?”

Raihan grinned, a bit feral as he looked up at Piers.

“With pleasure.”


	2. On The Care of Their Trainers

Piers awoke without knowing what woke him. It was still storming, everything dark and dreamlike around him. He hummed happily at the feeling of Raihan’s arm draped over his side, holding him close in his sleep. The heat of him was a welcome shelter against the cold, and he was almost asleep again before Raihan shifted and he felt something hard against the small of his back. His breathing sped up, suddenly hyperaware in the silence of Raihan’s room. He was sore everywhere, his body protesting waking so soon after everything it had done, both from saving the Zweilous and from the way Raihan had fucked him into the mattress in the early hours of the morning.

He bit his lip, mind tracing over every detail. Raihan’s hands were so strong, pinning him in place as he took what he wanted from Piers’ body, praising him all the while. He’d catered to the singer’s every whim, indulging him when he’d begged for _more, harder, faster_ , each thrust into him accompanied by soft words and gentle kisses.

Somehow in all this time, being near Raihan had never gotten easier. They didn’t often cross paths outside of work until Leon had stepped up as Chairman. But before that, it should have been easy to just ignore the dragon trainer. He was gorgeous, sure, and taller than anyone Piers knew, but he knew a lot of good-looking people, and none of them captured his attention the way Raihan had. If anything, their brief conversations and interactions during tournaments had only exposed a beautiful personality to match the beautiful body. Piers had long since been lost in Raihan’s thrall.

He shuddered when Raihan moved against him in his sleep, slight twitching motions that he wanted more than anything to turn into powerful thrusts. He reached an arm back to carefully hold Raihan’s hip, encouraging him to thrust a little harder.

“Raihan?” He whispered.

“Mm?” Came the sleepy reply.

He gasped when he felt the next thrust smear pre come against his skin. Fuck, he was so _empty_ , and he was still loose and open from a few hours earlier.

“Oh,” Raihan murmured, stilling as he woke up a little more.

Piers wanted to beg him to keep going, to do anything he wanted, just _please don’t stop_ —

“Piers? Do you—"

So many answers he could give to any question that might follow, but only one escaped him on a strangled moan.

_“Please.”_

He waited, cock heavy between his legs as he listened, breathless, for Raihan’s response.

“Holy shit,” the other whispered, rolling them so Piers was pressed face down against the sheets, sheltering him with his entire body. The singer immediately spread his legs, letting the other settle over him and aching to be filled.

“What do you need, luv?” he asked, mouthing at the other’s neck, darkening the collar of bruises he’d put there earlier. “Anything you want.”

Piers choked out a cry against the pillow, gripping the sheets as he tried to rut himself back onto Raihan’s cock. Impossible words from an impossible man and they were like the rain pouring down just outside. Precious, life giving, and everything he wanted.

“Need you inside me. Please, Raihan, m’still open, just— _ah, fuck_!”

Piers breathed hard from the stretch, reaching back to nudge at Raihan’s side until he leaned back, letting Piers up from laying flat on his stomach. He pushed his hips back, getting onto hands and knees and relishing in the sound Raihan made when his fingers reached behind himself to slip into his hole. He only lingered a moment, needing just a little more to be ready while letting Raihan watch. “You’re bigger than anything I’ve taken in a while,” he panted, arching his back when Raihan tugged at his hair, warm hands traveling down to stroke his back and cradle his hips.

“Fuck Piers, can’t stroke my ego like that if you don’t want this to end way too early.”

He let out a breathless laugh at that, reaching to guide Raihan back into him, body trembling as he was filled, speared on Raihan’s cock and held against his chest.

“Don’t you dare,” he warned, any bite taken out of his words when his back spasmed hard enough to make him grit his teeth.

“Can’t be comfortable to hold yourself up like that after yesterday, c’mere.” Piers suddenly found his world spinning a bit as Raihan rolled them so Piers could lay on top of him, back to front. He felt far to exposed like this, but it certainly took care of the pain.

“Mm, that’s good,” he murmured when Raihan started to thrust into him carefully, one hand exploring his chest and the other providing a loose channel around his cock.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Raihan moaned, kissing along his jaw, already panting a bit from the effort it took to keep things slow. Piers let himself get lost in the ebb and flow of it, not bothering to hold back the pleasured sounds that bubbled in his chest. He cried out when Raihan went deep enough to brush repeatedly against his prostate. “That good?”

“Right there, right there,” he begged, feeling boneless and strung out all at once, letting Raihan’s body overtake his.

“ _Beautiful_.” The words were a low purr against his temple, and the precome dripping down his cock told Raihan exactly was that tone was doing to him. The hand on him sped up, but the way he moved inside him stayed steady and gentle. “And so good to me, letting me have you like this.”

He shook his head, but his denial went unvoiced as Raihan placed a hand against his throat. Not squeezing, just holding him there to move his head as he liked, tilting it for more space to mark it up further. Piers felt like he couldn’t breathe anyways, biting at his wrist to keep himself quiet.

“None of that. Like— _ah_! Like hearing you,” Raihan said between thrusts, taking his hand away from his mouth to guide it down to his cock, using both their hands to work him over.

It was nearly a surprise when he came, too far under to notice how close he was to the edge until he was being thrown over it, eyes rolling back and trembling from the intensity of it. His body tightening dragged Raihan over with him, and something fluttered in his chest at the urgent way the other moaned his name. He buried himself once more in Piers, teeth biting down on his shoulder to help ground him as he shuddered through his climax, and Piers couldn’t help the pleased whimper he made at the feeling of being filled, come already dripping out of him to spill around the place their bodies were connected.

He could barely think through the haze of his exhaustion and satisfaction, but he was aware enough to protest when Raihan slipped out of him and helped move him back down to lie on the mattress.

“I’ll just be a minute, luv,” Raihan promised, and Piers was nearly asleep again when he felt a warm, wet towel cleaning his stomach and between his legs. He turned his head into the pillow, not wanting the other to see how much that affected him. Arceus wept, he’d literally just had Raihan’s cock in him, what the hell was he getting all worked up over some aftercare for? Wasn’t anything more than he’d do for anyone he’d been topping.

“Piers? You okay, mate?”

“M’not fragile,” he finally said, turning back to stare into eyes that held nothing but worry and just enough hurt to make Piers’ heart squeeze. “We can just shower again in the morning.”

Raihan let out a breath, smiling a bit before he climbed back into the bed, tugging the covers over them both. “Sure, and we’ll do that anyways, but…” He trailed off, reaching out tentatively to draw Piers close until his face was buried in the soft hair at the top of his head. The singer pushed his face against the other’s chest, giving himself permission to enjoy the contact rather than just accept it.

_Baby steps_ , he reminded himself.

“It’s okay if you fight me on this,” Raihan finally spoke. “I’m not exactly a paragon of knowing how relationships are supposed to work, but I’m definitely not stupid enough to assume that you don’t come with as much baggage as I do if we decide to give this a shot. Honestly that’s…a lot more comforting than it is scary, y’know? I specialize in doubles, it’s why dragons have always appealed to me. They live as a unit, rather than trying to do things on their own. People think dragons are solitary Pokémon, but that’s usually because the ones that venture close enough for humans to observe them have lost everything else. I want to figure this out as a team, if you’re willing. But you can take as long as you need and fight me every step of the way if it helps. Just be aware that you’re gonna lose that battle,” he said, grinning.

Piers choked on a laugh, his heart beating hard in his chest as he thought about what Raihan was offering. “I think…I’d be okay losing that one,” he admitted. He leaned up to lay appreciative kisses against the taller man’s throat, enjoying the happy sighs they garnered.

“Wait, are you saying I’m a dragon, you overgrown Scrafty?” He hissed, suddenly leaning back, eyes narrowed at Raihan. The other man had the audacity to smirk.

“I’m just saying that I wouldn’t have been surprised if you started spitting fire at those cops and Zweilous is a dark type dragon that came _right to you_ when it was crying for its mama.”

“Cheeky bastard,” Piers muttered. “Give _you_ something to cry about.”

Raihan laughed and just snuggled in close, the two of them trading lazy kisses until the sound of the rain carried them off to sleep.


End file.
